Back to the Past
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: Tony gets a letter about his upcoming high school reunion. Horrible summary, kind of slow first chapter, but bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if some information i put in isn't exactly accurate. It is fanfiction, so it's kind of a made up world, you know? Anyway, I might not update this often(although my readers should know that because I am certainly not reliable on this stuff, but I do try.) I will try to update it as aften as possible. It might not be very long, I expect maybe six chapters(but I don't have anything planned out for this, so it might end up being three, or maybe twenty, I just don't know.) Also, it is obviously Tiva, because, for some reason, I can't seem to keep Tiva out of any of my NCIS , I will end my ramble by saying I don't own NCIS, just made up characters that I will be adding later on.**

* * *

><p>Tony walked into the bullpen, reading a letter.<p>

"What is that, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"A letter." Tony sat at his respective desk.

"I know that. What I want to know is what it is about."

"My upcoming high school reunion."

"Are you going?"

"It would be nice to see those people again, but I don't have anyone to go with," Tony said, hoping Ziva would offer.

"Good luck finding someone," Ziva said, tucking a curl behind her ear. She had no idea what Tony meant, but was secretly wishing he'd ask her.

Gibbs then entered the bullpen and went to his desk, coffee in hand.

"No case, boss?" Tony asked, mind still on the letter.

"Nope. Paperwork day. Where's McGee?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Ziva saying, "There was a little flood at his apartment last night. Abby is helping him clean up."

"And you know this how?" Tony said.

"Abby was with me last night when she got a call from McGee."

"What were you little ladies doing?" "Watching a movie."

"And you didn't invite me?" Tony mock-gasped.

"No, I did not."

"Why not?"

"Girls night in." Ziva didn't want to tell him the real reason, that she couldn't stand being that close to him any longer than she already had to, without doing something.

"Girls night, huh? Did you run around in pj's and have pillow fights?" Tony looked toward Gibbs and saw that he was busy writing a case report.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "No."

"Tell each other secrets, like who you're crushing on?"

That made Ziva blush. She tried to hide it, and said, "No."

"Then what _did _you do?"

"I already told you. We watched a movie."

"That's it?"

"We did a little cooking before the movie."

"And what did you make?"

"Food." Ziva busied herself with her case report, ignoring Tony's attempt to get her to tell him what food.

When McGee rushed into the bullpen an hour later he said, "Sorry I'm late, boss. There was a-"

"I know."

"Ziva tell you?"

"Yep."

When McGee was seated, Tony turned to Gibbs and asked, seemingly out of the blue,"Hey, boss, have you ever been to a high school reunion?"

"One."

"Who did you go with?"

"My wife."

"Oh."

Another hour of paperwork later, Tony jumped up and headed towards the elevator.

"Where you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby's lab," Tony said, just before the elevator doors closed.

When they reopened, he was hit with a blast of loud music from the open door to the lab. It was even louder when he entered the lab.

"Abby!"

The Caf-Pow! loving woman turned the music down and spun around in her chair.

"Have you ever been to a high school reunion?"

"Yeah."

"Yours?"

"Yep."

"Who'd you go with?"

"Me, myself, and I. Why?"

"I got a letter today informing me of mine."

"Take Ziva." Tony was startled.

"Why?"

"You guys have chemistry. Lot's of it. It's just about time for you to hook up, and have sex, and kick bad guy ass as another meaning of 'partner'." When Tony didn't reply, she continued. "You don't what to go with her. You know, all your high school buddies will be jealous."

"It's not that I don't want to go with her. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"There is no way I am asking her. I don't want my ass kicked all the way to Israel and back."

Abby sat there for a moment, thinking. Finally, her mouth opened, and out came the words, "I'll ask her."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please leave a review, it will be greatly appreciated. Anything you liked? Disliked? Want more of? Less of? Think I should add? Anything at all. Well au revoir pour maintenant(sorry if you didn't understand that, it's just that I'm in french immersion and tend to speak and write in Franglais sometimes.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When she heard the knock at the door, she knew exactly who it was. Yes, it was just two days since their last girls night, but Abby seemed really excited. No way could Ziva say no to her. Anyway, Ziva loved their girls nights. both out and in.

"Coming," she called. This one was an in, so she only took one very quick glance in the mirror before opening the door.

Abby was dressed in pjs, as was Ziva.

"You came all the way over here in your pyjamas?" Ziva exclaimed. Abby really didn't care how people saw her.

Abby just walked into the apartment, Ziva closing the door behind her. She plopped down on the couch. "What first?"

"I will get us some drinks." Minutes later, Ziva sat down on the couch next to Abby, two glasses of alcohol in hand. She handed one of them to Abby.

"What is it?" She eyed the drink.

"Does not matter. Just drink it." Abby shrugged, then tipped the glass back, liquid fire pouring down her throat. But it tasted good. Kind of fruity.

She looked over at Ziva, who was just sitting there, staring at her half empty glass.

"Ziva?"

It took a second for her to look up and say, "Yeah, Abby?" Abby was trying to decide what to say. She finally gave up and said, "This is good," raising the glass.

"Thank you. I bought it myself." This sent the two girls into a giggling fit. It started with just a little chuckle from Abby, which caused Ziva to laugh, dragging another one out of the green eyed beauty, and soon they were laughing together.

Finally catching her breath, Ziva picked up her glass to take a sip.

When Abby recovered, she said, "Ziva?" "Hmm?" After taking a deep breath, she started. "Tony was too chicken to ask you so I decided I would even if he would prefer to do it himself but I couldn't be positive he would so do you want to go to his high school reunion with him?" Ziva spit out her mouthful of alcohol. She was so surprised. Would he really want to go with her?

Abby was holding her breath, waiting for Ziva to answer, but she just sat there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"If you don't want to go..." "No, I do," Ziva said quickly.

"Finally! I thought it was never going to happen," Abby said excitedly.

"You thought what was never going to happen?" "You two hooking up." "We're not hooking up." "Yes, you are. You are going to that high school reunion _as a couple, then you will go back to one of your apartments and have sex. Happy ending for everyone." "We will be breaking rule twelve. Gibbs won't be happy, and there will be consequences. No happy ending." Abby smirked. "The only consequences will be a headslap and Gibbs telling you to keep it out of the office. He's been wanting this to happen for a long time. He told me so."_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of pointless, just for fun. The next one will be the same thing, just based on what happens at the very end of the chapter. But then the chapter after that will finally be the reunion.**

**Sorry about the wait, I had exams over the week. Yesterday was my last one! Now I am on holiday(or at least just not going to school, although it isn't necessary) until Thursday. That is my last day of school before summer holidays! Then I might update this and all of my other stories a bit more, but there will be times that I can't or I just forget. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next knock wasn't quite as obvious.<p>

Abby was the one to answer the door. "Hi, Tony," she said quietly when she saw who it was.

"Is Ziv-"

"Shh! She's sleeping," Abby whispered.

"At _this_ time?" Tony's voice was now quieter.

"She's a little hungover from last night."

"Ziva, hungover! I gotta see this!" He tried to push past but Abby blocked him.

"Did you come here about the high school reunion? Because I already asked her."

"What did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Who are you talking to, Abby?" came the brunette's voice from inside the apartment.

"Tony," Abby called back, just loud enough so Ziva could here.

Just when Abby wasn't paying attention, Tony pushed past and made his way to Ziva's bedroom. He went straight to the window and pulled open the curtains, letting the sun shine through.

"Tony!" Ziva half-yelled, as she was looking right at him when he opened the curtains.

"What? Too bright?" he said, closing the curtains again.

She sighed and leaned back on the bed, praying for quiet peacefulness to come. But there was no possible way for that to happen with Tony around.

"C'mon Ziva, time to clean up," he said, yanking her out of the bed.

She thought he meant a shower, but he didn't head towards the bathroom. Instead, he took out a vacuum, plugged it in, and handed it to her. When he got bored of watching her stand there, he leaned over and switched it on himself. Ziva still didn't do anything, so he stood behind her and reached around her, wrapping his hand around her and pushing the vacuum.

"Tony!" Abby quietly yelled. He hadn't noticed her standing there.

"What?" he asked. "She done the exact same thing to me. Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Zi?"

"Mmhm," she groaned.

"Okay, payback lesson taught," Abby said, the sound of the vacuum disappearing when she pulled the plug. "Now what are you actually here for?"

"Hey!" Tony said with disappointment at the end of his torturing. When Abby crossed her arms, he huffed the said, "I came for a morning chat with _Ziva_," he emphasized her name.

"That concluded with you asking her to the reunion?"

"Probably."

"Can you not talk like I am not here?" Ziva said, rubbing her temples.

"You know, I'm a little hungry, You hungry? Let's go make pancakes," Tony said, leaving the two girls to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like I said, kind of pointless. Anyway, you now know the very topic of the next chapter. So, I hope you liked it, and please leave a review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an actual pancake recipe that I have used multiple times, the most recent on Father's Day. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own NCIS, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p>When the girls finally went into the kitchen, Tony was already pulling out ingredients and such.<p>

"You were serious about the pancakes," Abby noted.

"I'm always serious about food," Tony said, then added, "Usually."

Abby giggled lightly before asking, "What else do we need?"

"Milk, butter, and an egg," he said, placing two bowls on the counter.

She opened the fridge door. She took out an almost full carton of milk, a stick of butter, and a single egg.

"Ziva, can you melt 10 ml of butter while Abby and I start mixing?"

Tony turned around, holding the stick of butter and a measuring spoon. He found Ziva searching through a cupboard, who then took out a pill bottle and popped one in her mouth.

"You keep your pills in the kitchen?"

"Nope. Just these."

Tony raised one eyebrow, wondering, but, instead, just handed her the stuff.

"How much milk?" Abby asked.

"250 ml."

Tony took one bowl and his ingredients, then gave Abby her bowl to put her ingredients in. They set to work.

He measured out 250 ml of flour while she measured her milk. They both poured them into their separate bowls. Then Abby picked up an egg.

Tony reached over and poked her side. The egg fell out of her hands, the shell cracking and it's insides spreading all over the floor.

The microwave beeped, but only Ziva heard.

Abby pinched up some flour. She threw it at Tony. Now having a white face, he threw some back, landing in her hair. She pinched up some more. Just as she threw, Ziva stepped between them.

Ziva poured the butter into Abby's bowl, and a full-out flour war started. Nobody touched the contents of Tony's bowl, though.

Eventually, they got bored. Ziva decided to clean up the flour and egg, while Abby got a new one and started mixing.

Tony measured out 5 ml of baking powder and 15 ml of white sugar, adding both to his mixture. Then he put in a pinch of salt, and stirred it all together.

"Yours done?" he asked Abby.

"Yep."

"Pour it in."

She picked up the bowl, adding her mixture to his. He stirred them together.

"Do you want to fry them or do you want me to?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"I'll do it," Abby volunteered.

She placed a lightly greased frying pan on the stove, turning it on. She poured batter for a few pancakes into the pan. When one side was done, she flipped them over, and when the other was done, she stacked them on a plate. Then she repeated.

Eventually, Tony asked, "You still coming to the reunion, Ziv?"

"Yep," she nodded.

Abby placed the last pancake on the plate, saying, "Time to eat."

Then they enjoyed their tasty breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've decided to try writing longer chapters. This one is almost twice as long as my usuals(I think). Anyway, they are actually at the reunion in this chapter, so more stuff is happening.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, would I really be writing fanfiction about it? Actually, I would, but I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Tony, do I look good?" Ziva said, finally revealing herself.<p>

He resisted the urge to drop his jaw, like he always did. She was naturally stunning, gorgeous, so he always had to hold his jaw in place.

"Beautiful."

Ziva glanced in the full length mirror. She was wearing a knee-length emerald green dress. The thin straps led down to a v-cut neckline, only low enough to show a hint of cleavage. The dress hugged her tightly, accenting her curves. On her feet she wore black, strappy, 2in. heels, showing off her feet. She never done anything with her hair, leaving it down in a wild curly mess, and her face was bare of make up.

"Did I ever tell you green is your color?"

"I don't own any colors." Ziva was confused.

"It's the color that looks best on you, Zi."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Ready to go?"

"Yes." She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind them, putting the hotel keys into her purse.

In the car, Ziva eventually spoke up. "Are you nervous?"

"No." But she could hear the nervousness in Tony's voice.

"I am. And I do not even know them."

He was so surprised she admitted it, he was speechless.

The car was silent for a minute before Ziva said, "Why would they hold a high school reunion in a high school? It should be in a hotel, yes?"

"Yeah, it should."

After another minute, it was Tony who broke the silence. "You always wonder what your old classmates are like. What jobs they have, who's married, who had kids. They never turn out the way you thought they would."

Ziva nodded, wondering what Tony was like in high school. _I guess I will find out soon_, she thought.

After a few minutes, the usual banter between the partners started up, It lasted until the car stopped and Tony stated, "We're here."

Ziva got out of the car before Tony had a chance to, not letting him help her. The two headed toward the entrance to the school. Almost there, she latched onto his arm. He was surprised, but didn't fight it.

Once inside, she let him lead the way, having never been in the school before. He turned a few corners before they came upon a set of double doors. They went through them.

The gym, decorated for the reunion, held many people familiar to Tony, although some were strangers.

Everyone looked towards the doors as the partners entered. Tony could see the man he was best friends with until they separated for college. The woman who used to be the cheerleading captain, whom he kissed under the bleachers. The man he used to bully. His former friends.

Ziva whispered in his ear, "Tony, this is weird."

"People stare at you all the time, Zi," Tony said, forgetting to whisper.

"It is usually because I have a gun pointed at their head," she said, also forgetting to whisper.

The crowd of adults looked away, going back to their previous conversations.

Tony and Ziva were having a silent conversation when Tony's former best friend joined them.

"Tony, man, I haven't seen you in forever," the man greeted.

Tony caught the look of confusion on Ziva's face and said, "He means he hasn't seen me in a long time."

Ziva's face clearly said "Oh."

"When'd you guys meet?" his friend asked.

"Seven years ago," Tony replied.

"So you've been dating a while."

"What?"

"You're clearly not married. So you've been dating for a portion of the past seven years."

"No!" the two partners said at once, and Tony added, "We're just partners."

"Partners?"

"We work at NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Ziva was the once to answer, in a bored tone.

"You're criminal investigators?"

"Yes," Ziva said while Tony said, "For the Navy."

"How long have you worked there, Tony?"

"Eleven years. I can't believe it's been that long. It feels like Gibbs hired me just yesterday."

"Eleven years! I never knew you to stick with one thing for so long."

Tony was silent, remembering chasing Gibbs as a Baltimore cop. "_You can't outrun me. I'm wearing tube socks," he remembered shouting at him._

"I like your accent. Where are you from?" he heard his former friend ask his partner.

"Israel."

"What was it like there?"

"Usually I liked it, but sometimes it was like hell."

Ziva then realised she was talking to a man, and neither of them knew each other's names. She decided to introduce herself.

"I am Ziva, by the way. What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Tommy."

Ziva smiled warmly at him. "It is nice to finally meet someone from Tony's life other than his father."

Tommy smiled at the woman.

After a moment of silence, Ziva said, "Where is the restroom?"

"Over there." Tommy pointed t a door at the far side of the gymnasium with a symbol indicating women on it.

"Thank you." She walked towards the door.

"Man that lady is hot," he said when she was out of earshot.

"Sure is," Tony said, gazing after her.

"You love her," Tommy stated the obvious.

"What? No," Tony denied the fact.

"I can't believe that."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

As the night continued, Ziva was introduced to more of Tony's old classmates. When they finally got some alone time, they were enjoying their usual banter.

"No, I didn't take your stapler," Tony said.

"You are the only one who would want it," the Israeli conceded.

"Maybe you misplaced it," he suggested, catching a glare from the scary Ziva David.

"You two are like a married couple," a man whom they'd already spoken to - Billy, who was on the track team with Tony - said, as he walked by.

The partners shrugged and continued their bickering. They had already heard that line.

...hsr...

"And then the bomb was diffused!" Tony said, recalling the time when he had said the view down Ziva's shirt was not worth dying over.

The crowd they were talking to laughed, including Ziva.

"Yes, and so I zipped up my shirt, making him want to know what would have happened if he had not said that."

"But she said I would never know."

There were more chuckles. Poor Tony had missed his chance.

"So, Ziva," a man named Brock said, turning to her, "How can a woman, let alone a woman that had to run a lot, wear heels like that?"

She smirked. "We just have a higher tolerance than men."

The women of the group cheered.

Tony saw some of the people that were not in the group look at them as if they were jealous. One of them was Tony's old friend.

The man had changed. He used to spend most of his time with Tony. But tonight, he wouldn't even make conversation with him.

Tony couldn't care less. He had much better things in mind.

"You've told us so many stories so far, so why not tell us about when you first met?" prompted Aleeah, former cheerleader and current dental receptionist.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and burst out laughing. Finally calming down, Tony said, "Okay, I'll start. My former partner, Kate Todd, had just been murdered."

"By my half brother," Ziva added.

The others exchanged looks, saying 'this doesn't seem funny.'

"Well, I was remembering her. Naked."

"That is when I walked in," Ziva said. "He noticed me and quickly pressed the end button on his phone, so I asked him if he was having phone sex."

"I denied it and said I was playing charades."

"On the phone?" Tommy asked.

"She said she had never played it on the phone. I never thought of that. And so I said my partner and I were coming up with lines for our game on Saturday night. She thought I was a geek for playing on Saturday night's."

"And, eventually, he admitted he was actually remembering his partner."

"What were you doing there?" Aleeah wondered.

"As I told Tony, I was there to keep Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad officer."

"Did you succeed?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"B-" Tony started, before Ziva cut him off.

"I was the one to kill him instead."

Tony looked just as surprised as the others.

"Why did you do it?" Jayma, another one of the women, asked.

"Ari was going to shoot Gibbs."

"Is that why you and him have that special connection?" Tony said.

Ziva nodded.

"Aww," the group chorused.

...hsr...

Tony and Ziva grew tired of telling their stories, and so they listened intently to the stories of the other members of the group.

"I can't believe I used to hate some of these people," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

She nodded, loving the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. She turned her focus back to the speaker, trying to ignore how close she was to Tony.

Her cellphone vibrated, causing her to jump slightly. Her shoulder bumped into Tony's, causing fireworks to go off in her head.

_If this is what a touch feels like, I wonder what a kiss would feel like._

"_Excuse me," she said, stepping off to the side, answering her cellphone with, "David."_

_She ignored the fact that the conversation had stopped, as if everybody was listening in on her conversation._

"_Ziva! How's it going?" the bubbly forensic specialist said on the other line._

"_It's fine, Abby."_

"_Fine, fine or good, fine."_

_Ziva groaned._

"_I'll take that as fine, fine."_

"_No.'_

"_What? It was a good, fine?" Abby said excitedly. "Did anything happen?"_

"_No," Ziva said, slightly disappointed._

"_That's so sad," the goth said. "Try to make it." Then she hung up without saying goodbye._


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to post it before I go away for Easter holiday's(no, Im not religious, it's just what it is called. I still do the Easter egg hunt, though, and I do know Im 14 :D) Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up when I get back.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe it's not the best idea for someone my age to own NCIS, but I still wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Tony was extremely jealous of the men ogling Ziva. And they didn't even try to hide it. They let everybody see their eyes roaming all over her body, and they looked like a dog staring at a bone that they wanted so badly.<p>

Ziva didn't even seem to mind. She just talked to them, almost _flirting_, and smirked every time their eyes drifted away from her face.

Seriously. He felt like punching those men. Couldn't they at least respect her? She deserved it. She was Ziva after all. Beautiful, special, perfectly imperfect Ziva. And, anyway, she could beat the shit out of them.

He felt somebody nudge his shoulder. "Tony?"

He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. "What?"

"Do you want to come with me to get some punch?"

"Sure."

He followed her over to the table with the huge punch bowl. She grabbed two cups and he ladled the punch in, careful not to spill any. She laid the cups down and reached into her purse.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Might as well have some fun." She pulled a small flask from her purse and poured the contents in the two separate cups.

"Wow. I wouldn't expect you, Ms. David, to be spiking the punch."

"Not all. Just ours. I don't want to see a bunch of drunk adults." She shuddered. "No, I would much rather get a buzz myself."

...hsr...

Ziva noticed a woman pinned to the wall, a man holding her wrists tightly, his body pressed against her. She was squirming to get free, but he was too strong.

"Hey!" she shouted at him, hoping he would move, or at least his attention would shift enough for the woman to get free.

She saw Tony's head turn towards them before he said, "Seriously? At a high school reunion? You are such an idiot."

The man still held the woman tightly, so Ziva said, "Let her go!"

By now, everybody in the room was staring.

"Make me," he replied.

"Ooh, bad move," Tony said.

Ziva laid down her cup before she ran forward and grabbed the guy from behind. He put up a struggle, but it was good enough. Ziva yanked him off the woman, who then ran over to another group of people. He turned around and punched Ziva, catching her off guard, and she staggered backward. Tony, very protective about Ziva, charged forward and proceeded to punch the man in the face. He then turned on Tony, but before he could make a move, Ziva tackled him to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of this place or I will kill you," Ziva whispered, just loud enough for Tony to hear, venom dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, and trust me, she is serious. I have almost been killed so many times that I have lost count," he said. "Never piss off someone that came from Mossad."

"M-m-mossad?" the man stuttered.

"Maybe you should find out who is here before you try to use a woman like a little boy-toy. Women are meant to be respected, you asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in a long LONG time. I would give you n apology, but it's against the rules. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. I have written most of the rest of the fic, which I will be posting every few days or so. By the way, al the chapters are short. My brain doesn't seem to like writing longer things.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. If it was, sooo much would be different.**

* * *

><p>Back at the group, all anybody could talk about was what Tony and Ziva had just done. People were saying things like, "Wow, that was great!", "You really showed that guy", "You guys make such a great team" and "I would love to actually see you in action." They were gushing about what the two had done. Especially the guys who loved to see a chick fight.<p>

Then a guy named Steve said, "When you tackled that dude, I almost got a glimpse of your panties under that short dress!"

Tony wanted to punch Steve. How dare he say that!? Well, yeah, she probably would like that tonight, but still! She was his Ziva.

Why was he thinking like this? She wasn't his Ziva, and never would be, no matter how much he wanted her to be.

Ziva grinned at Steve. "No you did not," she said. "You could not have. You would have had to go back to either my hotel room or my apartment in D.C."

Steve's, along with all the other guys', jaws dropped. Even Tony's.

Ziva's grin widened.

...hsr...

"Is it true? That you're not wearing any panties?"

"Yes, Tony, it is. Do you want see?"

"Umm, uh," he spluttered.

"I was kidding, Tony."

"About what? Going commando, or asking me if I wanted to see?"

"Asking you if you wanted to see. What is commando, anyway?" she wondered.

"Well, Ziva, going commando is when you don't wear any form of underwear. It's what yu're supposedly doing now."

"Oooh," Ziva said. "Now so much makes sense. Especially some of Abby's stories."

"What?"

"Nothing." There was an evil glint in Ziva's eye as she grinned at Tony. Then she turned and left.

"But I wanna know!" he whined to her retreating back.

...hsr...

He loved hearing her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. And the sparkle in her eye was amazing.

But he hated when it was caused be another man.

It made him so jealous, more than he even knew he was capable of.

And all night he had to suffer through it, unable to say anything about it. But he still wanted to chop the penis off of every guy that made Ziva laugh.

A little part of Tony's mind told him that it was making her happy, though. And when she was happy it was like a nice warm sun shining down on him. It was the only thing that kept him sane.

Tony looked up just in time to see a laugh escape the Israeli's throat. She was looking directly at him.

He shot her a confused look, and she replied saying, "You were completely zoned out, but your eyes were pointed directly at my crotch."

_Oh_. He felt his face start to flush crimson, but tried to laugh it off. And, obviously, the others had to hear and laugh, too.

At least it wasn't somebody else causing Ziva's laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter. Shorter than the last, but posted much much faster. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>The night gave Tony so much time to think, about everything. But his mind kept drifting back to Ziva.<p>

He thought of all the moments they had, from meeting, finding her in Somalia, their movie nights, to their time undercover as Jean Paul and Sophie.

He remembered the surprise, and joy, her felt when the bag was pulled off the woman's head to reveal Ziva. Ziva was alive.

Tony clearly heard the words he said. _"Just couldn't live without you, I guesss." _

He remembered getting t bring her home. They spent so long searching for bot her, but vengeance, thinking she was dead. They saved her from what would surely have been the end of her.

Thinking back further, he saw Ziva in the green dress she wore the first night she took on the name Sophie. He saw it fall to the floor from his own doing, revealing her beautiful body. She was wearing a similar dress now, and he repeatedly caught himself imagining tearing it off of her.

Tony's hands itched to get on her, to explore her body, to caress her. He wanted to feel that velvety ski under his hands, and his mouth. His lips wanted to kiss every inch of her. His tounge wanted to taste her.

But he couldn't. Ziva was just his partner; she had made that clear oh-so-many times. And there was rule twelve. Yes, Abby had said Gibbs wanted it. But what did she know?

Tony nearly sighed aloud. But he didn't. He couldn't have anybody finding out what he was thinking about.

Amazingly, he wanted the beauty for more than just her body. He actually wanted _her. _Tony DiNozzo, one of the biggest playboys of them all, didn't want this hot woman for the sex. And this was a woman that could evn make cargo pants and army boots look hot.

He was surprised at the feelings deep inside him. But her liked them.

Tony finally felt like he wasn't thinking with his other head.

A laugh caught his attention yet again. What he saw didn't please him. A man was gesturing toward Ziva's boobs, showing Tony had missed a huge part of the conversation.

The burning jealousy swept through him again, making him want to rip somebody's head off.

Instead, he thought calming thoughts. Which, he found out, mostly centered around Ziva.

Maybe he really did love her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter. It would've been up earlier, bu ther were some things going on, including a car vs house accident.  
>And guess what? I got my report card back today and had 78% for English!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will own. I only go to high school, and not even US high school.**

* * *

><p>"Tony, want to dance?"<p>

He was surprised he hadn't realised that music had started playing.

"Sure."

Ziva and him walked out to where others were dancing and joined them. Ziva swiveled her hips, giggling when Tony tried to imitate her. The two danced around to the upbeat song, happiness radiating off of Ziva.

And then the song changed to a slow, mushy song. The two stood awkwardly as the couples joined together.

_What the hell_, Tony thought.

He bent down on one knee, reaching his hand up. "May I have this dance?"

Ziva placed her palm on his. "You may."

He kissed the back of her hand before getting on his feet again. He wrapped his left arm around his partner's waist, and she put her right on his shoulder. They moved as one, as if it was meant to be.

"Y'know, Zi, I never thought I'd be here."

"Hmm? Here, the reunion?"

"No. Dancing with such a beautiful woman. With you."

Ziva blushed, not saying anything.

Tony remoed his hand from hers, gently grazing his thumb against her cheek. "I never thought I could make you blush." He paused for a moment. "It's cute." He rejoined their hands as her blush increased.

She laid her head on his shoulder, keeping it there for the rest of the song.

No words were spoken between the pair. They just revelled in the feel od each other.

They were too caught up on the moment to notice the onlookers, most of whom were saying they were the perfect couple.

The song eventually ended, only to be replaced by another upbeat one. The partners gradually seperated. They danced to the song, purposefully brushing against each other once in a while.

The music continued on for the resr of the reunion. Tony and Ziva rarely left the dancefloor, but were occaisonall seperated. Sometimes they would be asked to dance with someone else, to which they could hardly say no. They would part wistfully, though they found heir way back to each other as soon as possible.

During the last song, every single person was dancing. They were all laughing together, ending off he night perfectly, happily.

And then it ended. The song was over, the night was over, and they would all have to go back to their normal lives.

Goodbyes were said. Promises were made to keep in touch, though many of them would be broken. Everybody walked out of the gymnasium, out of their school, and to their cars.

Tony and Ziva waked, hand in hand. No words were said between them. The italian gentleman got to open the car door this time, closing it when the brown-eyes beauty was inside. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

Then they just looked at each other, saying everything with their eyes. They couldn't hide it anymore.

"Rul twelve, my ass," Tony mumbled, and their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! **

**It started snowing today. It sucked. It was the first time the exchange students in my school saw snow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Lonestar :'(**

* * *

><p>Eventually, they made it back to the hotel. As soon as they were inside their room, their lips once again collided.<p>

Ziva kicked off her shoes and threw down her purse. And Tony finally - finally! - got to take the dress off of her.

"No panties," he chuckled.

Ziva reached her hands up, removing his shirts. She then took off his shoes and socks, then went to his pants. She slowly unbuttoned them. Wanting more fun, she pulled down the zipper with her teeth. She stuck her hands in the sides of his pants, pushing them down. he was left with nothing on but his tie.

She laid on the bed, pulling Tony towards her with his tie.

"I thought you liked to be on top."

"I can make this one exception," Ziva breathed.

"Well, in that case..." He put his hands under Ziva's back and unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her body. He threw it into the pile of clothes on the floor. "Much better."

"Mmm," Ziva moaned, tangling her hands in Tony's hair.

...hsr...

She opened her eyes to a bright light. She felt a slight breeze against her skin. She looked down and saw she had a blanket pulled up to her neck, but beneath that she was naked. Except that, for some reason she couldn't seem to pull to the front of her mind, she was wearing a tie around her neck.

When Ziva looked over, everything came flooding back.

Next to her was a sleeping man. Tony. Whom she had had sex with. Again. Except this time really mattered.

_Finally._

She sighed and turned on to her side, facing away from Tony. She felt like she was glowing, she was so happy. In her mind, she pictured somebody walking past their door and getting blinded from the light she was emitting.

Ziva felt an arm wrap around her torso as a voice said, "Morning, Zi," and she jumped, causing Tony to chuckle.

"I thought you were still sleeping," she said, attempting to restore her dignity.

"You woke me up when you stopped snoring."

After a short moment of silence, Ziva turned around in Tony's arms.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured.

"Hello, handsome," she said, catching his lips in a brief kiss.

A cellphone rang, breaking the spell they were in. Ziva excused herself and climbed out of bed, trying to establish where the sound was coming from. She found it and answered after the fifth ring.

"Morning!" Abby shrieked.

"Hello."

"Omigod, you guys had sex, didn't you? I can hear it in your voice."

"Tell her yes," Tony said, standing right behind Ziva, surprising her.

There was a crash from Abby's side of the phone.

"Abby?"

"Tony heard me?"

"Yes."

"I'm so excited, I don't care. I don't even care that I just broke a beaker."

Tony struggled to hold in his laugh, afraid of what would happen if the scientist heard.

...hsr...

"Do you got everything?"

"Yes, Tony, I have all of my belongings."

"Okay. Let's go home."

They left the room, locking the door behind them. They headed to the front desk to check out. Afterwards, they packed their bags into the trunk of Tony's car and they drove off.

Tony decided to turn on the radio, which just so happened to be playing _Amazed_ by Lonestar. He couldn't help but feel a huge connection to the song, and realised he had been in love with Ziva for much longer than he had thought.

Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone,  
>Or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

_The smell of your skin,_  
><em>The taste of your kiss,<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark.<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me,<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me<em>  
><em>Touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>Oh it feels like the first time<em>  
><em>Every time.<em>  
><em>I want to spend the whole night<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

_Every little thing that you do,_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Oooh (Every little thing that you do)<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>"

He was so caught up in the lyrics, he barely noticed when it changed to a song about two people who fell in love, and ended up dying in a car accident together.

Barely a half hour later, the partners were conversing. Ziva said something, which Tony just had to make a joke about, turning his head to look at her as he did.

That breif moment was all it took.

A deer appeared on the highway. Ziva only noticed because she rolled her eyes at her partner's joke, her eyes looking toward the road for a slplit second.

"Tony, watch out!" she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, cliffie. <strong>

**I will make virtual chocolate for everyone who reviews :D Bribery is awesome**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was on the last line, typing this up, and accidentally deleted everything :|**

**Anyway, the chapter is finally here. I don't really like it, but it was all I could manage to get written because of some things that have been going on. I hope it is enough to satisfy you guys.**

**Disclaimer: How many times have I gone over this already? I don't own it and never freaking will!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Rob, look at that."<p>

He followed her finger to see she was pointing at a car. The car was not on the road. The front was smashed against a tree.

Rob pulled off to the side of the road and stopped. He climbed out of his car and headed toward the accident, his girlfriend following his closely.

When they made it to the vehicle, they could see th damage more clearly. The front of the car was pretty wrecked, and it certainly would not be able to drive. The way the hood was pushed back caused the windshield to shatter, covering the passengers of the car. There were two people inside the vehicle, a man and a woman, who were cut up from the glass. The woman had her two hands wrapped around the man's righ hand. His left arm appeared to be pinned to his lap in under the steering wheel.

They both looked up when he said, "Lucy, call 911."

"Ooh, that looks painful," she said, noticing their faces. Then she glanced towards the man;s arm and winced. She pulled out her cell to make the call.

"Are you stuck?" Rob asked.

"He is," the woman said.

"Yeah, the stupid steering wheel," the driver muttered.

"And you?"

"No, she's just stubborn."

Within minutes, the rescue team flew onto the scene. The woman had to leave the vehicle as they pried the man out.

...hsr...

The pressure of the steering wheel broke Tony's arm and caused some bruising on his legs. Ziva's right wrist was sprained fromin catching herself on the dashboard. She also had some stitches in her right cheek because of a large shard of glass.

But they were all right.

When they made it back home, they decided to stay together for the night at Ziva's place.

They curled up on the couch together and popped a movie in the DVD player; The Sound Of Music, Ziva's favorite. A nce, relaxing night after the way they had been spending their time lately. A bowl of popcorn was placed between them, which was emptied within the first fifteen minutes of the film. It was then relocated to the coffee table. Ziva snuggled up against Tony when the space was freed.

As the end credits rolled, he looked down to see her asleep, head resting on his shoulder. Careful of their injuries, her repositioned them so that he was lying down, her on top of him. He fell asleep, breathing in her heavenly aroma.

He dreamt of a future with Ziva. They had a beautiful home, with a white picket fence. They had a huge yard, perfect for their three kids and dog to run around in.

It was something he had never really thought about before. But it was amazing.

He felt like that was some form of premonition, like he was finally on the right path in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you thought it was as bad as I did.<strong>

** And also, help me in a war. Cupcakes or jello?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

**I hope this chapter satisfies. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fangirl in high school.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, are you guys alright?" Abby said from her position at Ziva's desk.<p>

They had not mentioned the accident to anybody, so they were bot surprised at the many shocked looks directed toward them as they walked through the building. All Tony and Ziva's co-workers knew was that they had gone away for a high school reunion and returned with their injuries. You can only imagine the scenario's flying through their minds.

"Just a little accident," Tony said, overly cheery.

"Nothing to worry about," Ziva added in the same tone.

The elevator dinged and whistling was heard. It grew slightly louder in volume until it was directly behind them, then abruptly stopped.

"What happened!?"

They turned around just in time to see McGee's jaw clamp shut, but as soon as he saw their faces it went slack again.

"Apparently they had a 'little accident'," Abby piped up. They could tell - she _was_ Abby - she had used little finger quotations.

Ziva whipped around and glared at her. "Are you suggesting we lied to you?"

Abby jumped up out of the chair. She held her hands up in surrender. Slowly backing away, "N-no Ziva. Scary Ziva." She whispered the last part.

"If you guys are finished...," Gibbs said, appearing from nowhere. He pretended not to notice Tony's and Ziva's injuries as he headed to his desk.

"I'll be in my lab." Abby's heels clunked against the floor as she ran to the elevator.

Ziva put back on her smile as she sunk into her chair. She caught McGee eyeing her suspiciously and her hand twitched towards the knife strapped to her leg. His eyes flicked to her hand. He knew what was there and did not want it to be used on him. His eyes immediately focused on his computer. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her keyboard, noticeably relaxing.

...hsr...

Tony and Ziva were alone in the bullpen. The others had gone off to get an update on the case they had started when the two were away.

"Maybe we should tell them, Tony," Ziva suggested.

"I don't know. I value our lives."

"I think Gibbs would be more likely to kill us if we did not tell him and he managed to find out"

"Okay, fine. Whatever you want. We'll tell them."

"Tell them what?" Gibbs said, mysteriously appearing.

"Umm- uh-" Tony started.

"We are- uhh- kinda- y'know-" Ziva continued.

"We're dating," Tony managed to finished.

"C'mere." Gibbs motioned toward himself. When the two looked at him warily, he said. "C'mon. Now!"

They jumped up out of their chairs and went to stand next to him. He slapped both if them on the heads.

"Took you long enough." He started to walk away from the utterly shocked co-workers. "Just keep it out of the office."

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<br>**


End file.
